tominator777_in_the_2nd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
120d
He is a User on Wikia, That Loves to Block People! Real Name:Dylan Kulton Tuseron Overview The one way to some him Up, He Can be a Good Admin He lost the Admin Spot Because he Was Abusing the Block tool, But if you Cross the Line with him (which is as simple as editing a Page) He will Block You. Simply An annoyance, and Hopefully He Improves. He also hates the Term, "Good Faith Edit" Because it may not last long, then they may Fill it up with Swear words (not realizing a Thing called "Rollback") List of Users he Blocked *Tominator777 *Hi1p *Muchacha (Muchacha is 120d's nemesis) *Road Runner1 *AMK152 *SpongeyTube *Hardinkphillygmail.com The Best way to sum up the news with 120d *December 19-26, 2012 120d's request for administrator Request *December 26, 2012 120d is promoted to administrator with 2 supports. 2 *July 13, 2013 120d handled this conversation well. The person whose edits he revert just wanted to help the wiki. That's all we want. We want people to help the wiki, and scaring people away will not help the wiki. Thread:76937 *July 23-24, 2013 120d called Manirroo's edits "stupid" and was in an argument with Manirroo and CalzoneManiac. Calzone said he was going to call for AMK152 to demote 120d. Thread:77954 *August 9, 2013 120d argued with Spongebob454 and CalzoneManiac. Calzone once again was going to call for AMK152 to demote 120d. Thread:80128 *September 15, 2013 Thread:82877 *September 15-16, 2013 Accidentally blocked CalzoneManiac and then apologized. How does one accidentally block someone? Or not even check who they just block? Thread:82896 *November 24, 2013 Loopa23 was concerned about 120d blocking new users. 120d acknowledge that he "probably should" warn users. Thread:87471 *December 3, 2013 Blocked Tvguy for reverting transcripts (ignoring situation with SBM) Thread:87962 *December 14-16, 2013 Manirroo called for 120d's demotion. 120d said "I appologize. I will try to be more professional." Thread:88597 *January 2, 2014 Blocking SpongeyTube (an administrator) 3 *January 9-10, 2014 Blocked a user for minor edits. 120d also said "I will consider giving warning before blocking." Thread:90507 *January 12, 2014 Violated transcript policy 4 Thread:90728 *January 13, 2014 Engaged in an edit war with JCM 5 *January 13, 2014 JCM temporarily suspends 120d's powers 6 *January 13-19, 2014 120d's suspension is discussed. Link *January 19, 2014 120d is reinstated as an admin. 7 *January 28-February 5, 2014 Refusing to acknowledge community consensus regarding spoilers. Argument continued for a week. Thread:91792 *February 9-11, 2014 Another example of 120d blocking someone for good faith edits. Thread:92441 *February 15, 2014 A user was upset because 120d deleted some pages and said they were not done properly. This is a wiki, and anyone can start an article, but it doesn't have to be finished. It can be *finished later or by others. Thread:92662 *February 24, 2014 Blocking Tanhamman (an administrator) 8 *March 11, 2014 120d said this: "I have never made an unreasonable block. I also have not made an unreasonable time limit since I was banned on the Phineas and Ferb wiki last year. He or she should not be scared of me. I am a reasonable guy. I will only ban a user if he or she has made a fifth violation." Thread:94772 *March 20, 2014 Expects others to be polite. Most other times, he isn't. Thread:95519 *March 24, 2014 120d requested, in a not so nice manner, that a user stop using "Template:" in front of templates. Thread:95865 *March 25-27, 2014 Hesitant to acknowledge community consensus to rename the wiki 9 *March 29, 2014 Acknowledged creating categories "in case we need them." Thread:96586 *March 29, 2014 Acknowledged that he has his "own system" of blocking. Thread:96803 *April 1, 2014 Bombarded a user with very small details of the rules. The post is worded in such a way that would scare new contributors away. Thread:97591 *April 1, 2014 Forbid Tanhamman from getting involved in conversations that are in regards to the wiki Thread:97621 *April 2, 2014 Blocking SpongeyTube (an administrator) 10 *April 4-5, 2014 Threatened to delete a user's work if the article isn't completed properly in a 24-hour period Thread:98030 *April 3-6, 2014 Hesitant to acknowledge he blocked an admin for not violating any rules. Apologized after 3 days of arguments. Thread:97897 *April 7, 2014 120d blocked a user (active user with good contributions) who said that a special gallery was a character gallery (a simple mistake) Thread:98539 *April 8, 2014 120d requested that a user stop using "Template:" in front of templates. When ther use said they kept forgetting, 120d replied rather rudely, "well, start remembering." Thread:98557 *April 10, 2014 120d requested that a user sign a post or message using UTC time - does it even matter? Thread:98751 *April 11, 2014 Tominator777 was blocked by 120d and made this remark: "I Never been on a Wiki That is so hard to work without getting blocked!" Thread:99048 *April 13, 2014 AMK152 creates a proposal to enact a blocking policy to ensure users are not unfairly blocked. Blocking policy *April 13-22, 2014 The blocking policy is discussed as 120d continues to oppose it and threatens to not follow the policy, if passed. Blocking policy *April 14-16, 2014 Muchacha was afraid to address his unfair block to 120d for fear of being blocked. Thread:99431 *April 17-18, 2014 Tanhamman and Muchacha discuss their frustration with 120d; Muchacha refers to this as a "war." Thread:99759 *April 22, 2014 The blocking policy is passed. Blocking policy *April 22, 2014 AMK152 notifies that the blocking policy has passed. "You should know by now, that I don't care, I am still going to block people my way." - 120d Thread:100786 *April 23, 2014 120d blocks two users without giving them warnings; AMK152 warns 120d that this is a violation of the blocking policy. FIRST WARNING Thread:101003 *April 24, 2014 120d blocks another user, violating the blocking policy and receiving a SECOND WARNING. Thread:101132 *April 24, 2014 120d accidentally blocks AMK152. How does one "accidentally" block someone? Thread:101152 *April 24, 2014-present Continued denial of wrong-doing. Thread:101274 *April 25, 2014 An unofficial discussion was started to request 120d's demotion. There were 5 supports, 0 opposes. The thread was closed at the end of the day. No bureaucrat was involved in the *discussion. Thread:101449 *April 26, 2014 Discussion of Muchacha's call to demote 120d. Thread:101739 *April 26-27, 2014 Muchacha was willing to take drastic action to remove 120d, which was wrong, but would not have been brought up had 120d followed the rules. Thread:101740 *May 2, 2014 Some discussions just speak for themselves when they get out of hand. Thread:102478 *May 2, 2014 120d blocked a user without warning, violating the blocking policy. AMK152 gives 120d a THIRD AND FINAL WARNING. Thread:102626 *May 2, 2014 More evidence. Thread:102600 *May 3, 2014 120d refuses to acknowledge community consensus on the places/locations discussion and explodes at AMK152 for no reason, screaming that he doesn't deserve to be a bureaucrat. Thread:102724 *May 3, 2014 AMK152 suspends 120d's powers. 11 *May 3, 2014 AMK152 notifies 120d of his suspension and this discussion. Thread:102776 *May 3, 2014 120d requests a deal be made in the form of an apology and to be reinstated as an administrator. Thread:102875 Fun Facts about 120d *He has a Blocking fetish *His Temper *He is a Grammar Nazi *He HATES Spoilers *He Blames Other People For His Problems *He is a Hypocrite *It is confirmed that 120d has Autism and Aspergers and OCD *He Got Banned on Phineas and Ferb Wiki similarities to Other People *Joshua4828 The Server is Having Problems. *Joshua4828 *Both blame others For their own Mistakes *Both Have haters as Infamous as Them *Both Debate a Lot When Butthurt. List of Users That Like 120d List of Users that Hate/Annoyed With 120d *AMK152 *Hardlink *Calzone *Goldenburg111 *JosephHawk Trivia *Despite what he does, People still Respect Him, (I can agree he is trying to protect the wiki, But Maybe Trying Too hard?) and even I still Respect him,( He is a Admin after all and He does have the power to vandalize the wiki.) in a way. *There was a discussion Page on 120d's behavior on SpongeBob Wiki But it was Taken Down later By AMK152(or maybe 120d Himself). it was Mirrored By Goldenburg111! *He also Has a YouTube account Named: "120dog". Category:Wikia Users Category:Ex-Admins Category:Grammar Nazis Category:Blocking Fetish Category:People who are Hypocrites Category:Infamous Users Category:YouTubers Category:Autistic People Category:People who Just Want Attention